Only A Whisper Away
by b-roksgurl5678
Summary: What you think is impossible, is usually only a whisper away...
1. Intro to Their Hearts

This is sorta depressing, I may add more if you guys want. Janene's (pronounced JA-NEEN) description- bright blue eyes, rich silky brown hair, usually straight but sometimes wavy. She is sixteen years old and and was introduced to Gerry by her cousin Bralen (pronounced BRAY-LYNN). She fell in love with him the second she saw him.  
  
JANENE'S P/O/V  
  
God I wish these tears would go away. Did I have to fall in love with HIM? My name is Janene. I'm not just a fan I swear. When I talk about how great Gerry is, I don't mean on the football feild. He is perfect. We've been friends for awhile, but he just doesn't see me. I guess I'm crazy for feeling this way, but if I am it's just because of him. Every night I dream of him every day I think of him. It just doesn't end. It was all I could do last night not to scream that I love him. But I didn't. I feel so lost, not just lost, lost in a desert. that happens to be plauged with locust, fire, and wasps. That is what I feel. When I look into his eye, I know that he loves Emma, but I love him, and where does that leave me. Why is it that I am the one who ends up alone? I try to have fun and be happy, but it just doesn't work. I used to be funny, always smilin'. I'd spontaneously burst into song and dance just to make my friends laugh. But Gerry stole my spirit. He took my smiles away. It's not his fault though, I can't blame him for what he doesn't even know. I wish I could tell him, but even more I want him to love me the way I wish he would, the way I know he could. My sand castles spend all their time collapsing it seems. But instead of trying to help myself, I grin and bear it but break down when I am by myself.  
  
I wish I could tell you Because I love you Gerry And I'll never love anyone else  
  
GERRY'S P/O/V  
  
I really can't believe this is happening to me. she is one of my greatest friends, but things are different suddenly. Last night, it was all I could do not to scream that I love her. It's crazy I kno, because I'm with Emma. I love Emma don't get me wrong. Emma loves me to, so I can't let her down when I swore I wouldn't. I feel so lost, between to splenders. one side you've got Emma, I love her and she's wonderful, but then on the otherside there's Janene. She's hilarious and always makes me laugh. She's gorgous and is just so humble and ginuwine. But why would I ruin something so great with Emma when I don't even know how Janene feels about me. Well, that's the worst part. I know how Janene feels. I'm her friend, her "big brother" if you will. Why can't she see me as more. I wish she would love me in the same way, the way I know she could. I looked deep into her eyes, I know my love for her went straight from my soul to my eyes. I saw love in her eyes, but when she left, I realize that that love must be for some other guy. I wish her heart were free for me to have. I would love and cherish her. but I have to love and cherish Emma now, and not even ever, EVER look back. I've got to try and fight these feelings for Janene. I don't even know where they came from! I didn't ask for them! I wish they'd go away! But they havn't, and I doubt they ever will. People think I'm fine but I'm broken inside  
  
I wish I could tell you Because I love you Janene But I also love somebody else 


	2. They Meet

Hey thanks for the input. I figured I'd do that if anyone wanted me to continue  
  
"You HAVE to meet him!" Bralen gushed "Fine, but he's going with Emma isn't he?" Janene shot back. "Yeah, but nothing a  
  
little persuasion can't fix!" Bralen said teasingly. "Why is it that you're pushing this so hard?" she asked "because you guys  
  
would be adorable together. And you're my friend so I'm gonna find you a guy that will take care of you and Gerry'd do that.  
  
He's great." Bralen said. Janene tried to change the subject quickly by turning up the radio. Born to be wild was on, so she rolled  
  
down her window and started screaming it. Bralen rolled her eyes laughing. Janene was such a blast to be around. They finally  
  
pulled into the drive, flooded with cars by now. They were going to prom. Janene quickly fixed her hair and they headed inside.  
  
"Hey, Johnny!" Bralen said waving. "Hey guys!" He said. He was surrounded with their usual group, consisting of Amy, Henry,  
  
Randy, Nan, Kevin and Ray. "Where's Gerry you guys?" Bralen said nudging Janene, who bit her lip to stifle the laughter. They  
  
looked to Ray, who knew him the best, and he pointed to a mass of people in the corner. They were all kind of focused in the  
  
center of the group, and would laugh from time to time. They all recognized Bralen and smiled. Gerry came out and Janene about  
  
flipped over. She'd only seen him on the field before but up close he looked even better. But it wasn't his looks that she was  
  
feeling now. She could just feel his good heart shining through. "Gerry, This is Janene, Janene this is Gerry." She said. Gerry had  
  
to swallow hard. He was blown away. He took her hand with a nervous speed and grasped it, gently moving his wrist. "I- it's a  
  
pleasure to meet you Janene." He stuttered out, looking straight into her eyes. "Likewise." She answered with a weak grin. She  
  
could feel her heart racing. The feeling was erupting inside of her. Love was consuming her. But how could this be? She just met  
  
him. Well, she wasn't quite sure, but it was happening. As if on cue, Emma walked up behind him. "Gerry, who's this?" she said.  
  
He didn't realize he hadn't let go of Janene's hand. He tossed it at this. "Oh uh, Emma this is Janene, Janene this is Emma" He  
  
said awkwardly. "hi Emma" she said softly. "Hi" she said taking her hand. Gerry and Emma danced, while Janene danced with  
  
Henry. The whole time Gerry and Janene were staring at each other. They all sat down when the song ended. It was calm for a  
  
moment, when Emma excused herself. Just after that the song "Time in a Bottle" came on. "Shoot, I like this song." Gerry said.  
  
Janene looked to the floor wishing he'd ask her. "You know what, how about you and me dance Janene" he said standing up and  
  
extending his hand. "O.K. I mean. Of course I will!" she said with a smile" He led her out on the dance floor, where he held her  
  
hand to his chest and pulled her closer. She had her face pressed flat on his chest. Emma came back and saw them. With the final  
  
turn of their dance, he was facing Where Emma was standing. He saw her tear-stricken eyes. "Oh no." he said. Emma ran towards  
  
the door, and Gerry went after her leaving Janene on the lonely dance floor. She walked over and sat next to Bralen. "You're  
  
right he's wonderful." She said solemnly. "What wrong." Bralen asked "He loves Emma." She said. "He seemed to really like  
  
you though. And even so, you guys will be friends." She said trying to make her feel better. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She  
  
said.  
  
Gerry finally caught Emma's arm once she was outside. "Emma wait" he said. "You're with her to aren't you!" she  
  
said, tears streaming down her face. "No, I swear to you. You left and I wanted to dance to time in a bottle, she didn't have  
  
anyone to dance with either so I danced with her." He said. She stopped crying then. "So you meant nothing by it?" she said  
  
advancing towards him. "No I meant nothing by it. She's just a friend. I danced with her because she's my friend. Only a friend."  
  
He said half-heartedly. He figured that if he told himself this enough, it would be true. "Fine. But I don't want you around her no  
  
more! I don't trust her." She said. It was all he could do not to yell at her. "Well, you wait her and I'll say goodbye to everyone,  
  
and then we'll go home ok?" he said. She nodded and leaned against his car. He went in and walked straight across the room to  
  
Janene. 


End file.
